The invention relates to a continuous casting mold, in particular a plate mold for continuously casting billets and blooms or slabs of steel, wherein the mold side walls are each formed by a supporting wall and an internal plate fastened thereto and getting into contact with the metal melt, and wherein on the side of the internal plate facing the supporting wall parallelly arranged coolant channels are provided, which are designed as slits open towards the supporting wall and whose width is smaller and whose depth is larger, than the width of the ribs located between the slits.
Continuous casting molds of this type (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,664 and 3,763,920) are used to cast steel strands having slab or billet or bloom cross sections. In order to keep the temperature of the internal plates, which, as a rule, are made of copper or of a copper alloy, low even at high casting speeds, much emphasis has been laid on the intensive and uniform cooling of the internal plates.
With known continuous casting molds, the ribs provided between the coolant channels serve to keep the amount of coolant required per time unit low and to attain a high flow speed of the coolant. Moreover, it is possible, on account of the ribs, to keep the machining volume low at the manufacture of the internal plates.
From Nippon Kokan Technical Report, No. 48 (1987) it is known to provide 5 mm wide and 15 mm deep slits as coolant channels, at a distance of 20 mm. However, this embodiment allows for but little effective cooling so that one is forced to adjust a relatively high coolant speed in order to ensure an acceptable temperature of the internal plates, which, in turn, causes the efficiency to decrease.